


Idolwatch

by kimizomi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A-Rise appearance in the second part, Comedy, Crack, F/F, Just LL Girls gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimizomi/pseuds/kimizomi
Summary: In which nine girls find themselves in the same match in an Overwatch game server and things get gay. Good Gayme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been playing Overwatch recently, and I thought of fitting the LL girls into the characters I think they would play. Yes, I play too much games and sometimes I love fitting them in with our µ's girls, so here goes. I'll try my best to explain some of the Overwatch characters to you if you don't play the game. This is crack so please don't take this too seriously xD If you don't understand anything, let me know! :)

** Spectating: Team A **

To everyone at school, Maki was this red-headed, stoic girl who often put on a cool front to avoid talking to her classmates. This made them think of her as a stuck-up and arrogant girl, and it didn’t help that she was also the only daughter of a renowned doctor in Tokyo. She has heard rumours of her being “an emotionless girl”, or someone who was “stone-hearted”. However, those rumours didn’t affect her at all. In fact, she took it with a pinch of salt and brought it to one of her favourite games: Overwatch. She found that she related closely to Widowmaker, a character whose skin turned blue after having her emotions numbed to a point where she was unable to experience human emotions. Besides their relations in their characteristics, Maki realised she enjoyed playing her as well because she thoroughly enjoyed the role of being a sniper in games like these. She thought it was more fun to find hiding spots, aim and headshot the enemy.

What she didn’t enjoy however, was that whenever she entered a quick play mode and chose Widowmaker instantly, other players on her team would immediately tell her to switch character, simply because they didn’t believe she could be good at sniping. But Maki had no care for these people, she was made to be just like Widowmaker—stone-hearted. Hence, she stuck by her favourite character and played her well, proving those incompetent team mates wrong. And for the record, her username was WidowMaki.

Today, she decided to kick back and relax after days of participating in overwatch competitions by jumping into a quick play mode with random people. She memorised the location of Widowmaker on the selection screen by heart, and had already positioned her mouse right over where Widowmaker's icon would be before the selection screen even showed up. When it did, a grin crept up on her face when she clicked on the character and selected it for herself.

While waiting, she surveyed the other usernames on her team. There was level 103 NICOHEARTO, which was honestly such a cringey username, and she knew that she was a female player from that very instant. She was quick to select her character too, and it was a character named Brigitte, who was a new support hero that was added to the game recently. Next to NICOHEARTO was OnigiriRice, and her icon was hovering over the defence characters, but was still undecided about her character. The other two characters beside her were using Winston, a gorilla character, and Soldier76, a generic offence character. The last person in her team was a user named Birb, who had already chosen the cutest tank character called D.Va.

While waiting for OnigiriRice to make a decision on her character, Maki decided to enter the team voice chat, half-hoping that no one would talk because she actually hated using the voice chat function. But the moment she entered the chat, NICOHEARTO had already started to talk.

 

TEAM CHAT

_NICOHEARTO: “Hey WidowMaki how about you switch?!”_

Maki sighed, clearly accustomed to this tradition of people telling her to switch characters. She cleared her throat before speaking into her mic. 

_WidowMaki: “Does my username not speak for itself? I’m not switching, because I’m good at her. You’ll see.”_

_ NICOHEARTO: “Doubtful!”  _

_ WidowMaki: “Why don’t you switch to another healer character then? Brigitte isn’t exactly good for solo healing even though she’s a support hero.”  _

_ NICOHEARTO: “Fight me! She’s one of the best new heroes to come out and I’m going to main her.”  _

 

Maki shook her head to herself. So this NICOHEARTO was those kind of players. The kind of players where they get all hyped up over all the new characters, and then abandon them once another new character comes along. She decided to ignore this obnoxious girl, and wait till the game started. However, a new rustling noise came from another player, and this time the voice chat icon was showing Birb.

 

TEAM CHAT

_ Birb: “Hi guys! Please calm down and let’s all have a good game, hehe.”  _

 

Maki wasn’t expecting such a sweet voice, which complemented the D.Va character she was playing. She hovered over to Birb’s statistics, and was shocked to see that such a demure-sounding girl was a high-ranked Masters player.

 

TEAM CHAT

_OnigiriRice: “S-sorry I took so long, please don’t be mad at me!”_

 

OnigiriRice, a soft-spoken girl has joined the team chat, and has finally selected a character called Mei, who was capable of working with ice blasters and creating ice walls as her skills. Once that was done, their team was transported into the spawn room, where they would wait for the game to officially commence. 

* * *

**Spectating: Team B**

 

Eli was nervous. Frightfully so. She had been spending the past few days in the training area of the game, playing against bots to improve herself in this game she recently got into after seeing the hype it has gotten over their new character. But this time she was in the spawn room for an actual gameplay in a quick play match with other actual players in the server. She didn’t want to be a burden to others, because she knew how other players were easy to call out their players who performed poorly. However, she knew that she would have to one day challenge herself and participate in a quick play match with other people so that she would fully maximise her potential in this game. 

Eli picked Mercy, a support healer as she was the most comfortable with her, and to add it on, she had really cute skins and sprays. She was also low-key comfortable with playing Mercy because she thought they looked a little similar—with the blonde hair and blue eyes.

As she stood inside the spawn room with the other characters, she did not dare move a bit or start communicating with other players. In fact, she didn’t even dare to give out a “hello” emote. It wasn’t until she saw a player named NozoTojo who chose Pharah, who was equipped with a legendary Egyptian skin that Eli was actually attracted to, but couldn’t invest in because she wasn’t that good with that character. When that player came up right in front of her, her fingers started to freeze on her mouse. 

_Was she going to call her out on being a noob player? Was she going to tell her to leave this game because of her low level? Was she—_

“Hello!” NozoTojo greeted with her character, and Eli could feel her senses coming back to her. So she was just saying hello after all. She sighed in relief, and decided to emote a “hello” back.

Right after on the chat screen, Eli saw that NozoTojo had written something.

 **NozoTojo:** mercy can u turn on voice chat :>

That was Eli’s greatest fear. To communicate with others via voice chat. She was afraid of this upcoming game play, let alone having to talk to others while playing. She was hesitant for a while until NozoTojo started to crouch repeatedly in front of her and emote “hello” countless times. It was then that Eli decided that maybe the player was friendly enough so she found herself joining the team chat.

 

TEAM CHAT

_ NozoTojo: “There ya go! Hello Mercy!”  _

 

Eli could feel her heart thumping wildly as soon as she heard NozoTojo’s voice. She wasn't expecting a female player on here, because she thought that a lot of offence characters were male players. To make it better, that girl had such a cute voice, along with a detectable Kansai accent in it which was endearing. She took a deep breath, and positioned her mouth near her mic.

 

TEAM CHAT

_ Harashos: “Hello guys.”  _

_ NozoTojo: “Oh my god I have played with many mercy players before but this is by far the cutest voice I ever heard, heheh.”  _

 

Eli was blushing. She knew she was. She was blushing in front of her computer screen because of a random player on her team. And it was a girl player, to add it on—because Eli was very gay.

 

TEAM CHAT

_ Harashos: “Umm, I’m new here. I apologise if I'm going to die a lot of times!”  _

 

At the very moment that she said that, three other players had walked over to her to stand right in front of her character. One of them had begun to speak, and Eli identified the person with the username NYAH, who was using the character Tracer.

 

TEAM CHAT

_ NYAH: “Welcome to the game nya! It’s okay we were all newbies once nya!” _

 

Another character, a male character this time named Junkrat with the username “HonkerTonk” joined in the chat as well.

 

TEAM CHAT

_ HonkerTonk: “Omg are we all girls here?! Faito dayo!”  _

 

It was a girl using a male character. Eli was already overwhelmed by the amount of girls in the same team, and was about to say her thanks back for the lovely welcoming by her new teammates, until another male character came into sight. He was the archer named Hanzo, but when the user spoke, it was a voice of yet, another female player. The voice this time was less toned down as compared to HonkerTonk and NYAH, and she sounded like a very cool and composed person.

 

TEAM CHAT

_ UmiSonodad: “I’m a girl too. And don’t worry, we’ll do our best in this match.”  _

_ HonkerTonk: “Hahahaha why do you have a dad in your name!”  _

_ NYAH: “She is a daddy material nya!”  _

_ UmiSonodad: “I—I’m not! The ‘D’ wasn’t even supposed to be at the end of my username, it’s only because I accidentally typed it too fast and submitted it!”  _

_ NozoTojo: “Ha, the D….”  _

_ UmiSonodad: “S-stop it! That’s shameless!”  _

 

Eli had to stifle a laughter as she listened to the voice chat. She was feeling more relaxed now, thanks to her teammates who were surprisingly girls as well to liven up the mood. There was another player who chose the character Genji, but he was still standing at the same spot he was when they first entered the spawn room, and Eli assumed he was away from keyboard for a while. 

The countdown was beginning, and the team started to settle down as they waited for the start of the match. NozoTojo was still standing in front of Eli, spamming a few emotes she had. Eli was just there looking at her and grinning behind her computer screen, because she didn’t expect any other player to take such an interest in her. 

Just then, she received a group request, and it was a request from NozoTojo. She thought that it was just a way for them to stick together as a team even after this match, but when Eli clicked on “accept”, she realised that she was invited to a group with just her and NozoTojo alone.

 

GROUP CHAT

_ NozoTojo: “Heheh, hi Harashos Mercy! Are you ready to go pharmercy with me?”  _

_ Harashos: “Pharmercy?”  _

_ NozoTojo: “I’m Pharah, you’re Mercy. We’re pharmercy, hehe. We make a good duo because you can fly with me, and you can heal and damage boost me too. I’m counting on ya, heh.”  _

_ Harashos: “What about the rest?”  _

_ NozoTojo: “I mean ya can heal them too, but keep me as a priority hehe."  _

_ Harashos: “Uhh…”  _

_ NozoTojo: “I’m just kidding, I don’t wanna stress ya out. But since you’re new, you can stick to me because I will protect ya! I promise!”  _

_ Harashos: “Really?”  _

_ NozoTojo: “Yes, really, heh. Uh oh.” _

 

The sudden change of tone in NozoTojo was alarming, and Eli moved her mouse to see what was happening. Apparently the Genji character had started to move, and he was now walking over to where Eli was, pushing NozoTojo’s Pharah to the side. His character then began to voice out the “I need healing” quote.

 

TEAM CHAT

_ NozoTojo: “The game hasn’t even started yet, idiot! Ya don’t need healing!”  _

 

As soon as NozoTojo said that, Eli realised that NozoTojo has switched from their private group chat to the team chat, and was obviously unhappy with the Genji. Her character then began to push Genji from sight, and she used one of her kneeling emote in front of Eli. She switched to group chat with Eli again, and began to speak.

 

GROUP CHAT

_ NozoTojo: “That’s a Genji player. He will always ask ya for healing because in the game, she and your character are sort of a canon ship. But pharmercy is a better ship, believe me.”  _

_ Harashos: “Don’t worry, I’m here for the gays too.”  _

 

As soon as Eli said that, she had to quickly turn off her mic for a second because she couldn’t believe the forwardness in her tone. But because it would be rude to go off on her mic so soon, she quickly went back into the group chat.

 

GROUP CHAT

_ NozoTojo: “You’re so cute. I love me some gay mercy girls.”  _

_ Harashos: “I—” _

 

Just then, the countdown had finished, signalling the start of the game. All the players had begun to rush out of the spawn room, and into the map itself.

 

GROUP CHAT

_ NozoTojo: “Don’t worry, just stick with me." _

 

And so Eli did. 

* * *

Umi was positioned on top of a pillar, ready to counter the enemy’s Widowmaker with her archer's aim in the game. Once she caught sight of her on the opposite, she held down onto her left mouse button, ready to release the bow. It wasn’t until the enemy team’s D.Va’s mech launched herself into the air to block Umi’s view, hence allowing her to miss a shot. She never missed.

Holding down her button again, she was about to release it for a second time when the D.VA greeted her by her side with a chirpy “hi”. With that distraction, she released her bow into nothingness again. Turning to her side, she realised that the enemy D.Va was still standing next to her, bowing and greeting her in her mech continuously. There was one thing about Umi facing enemy D.Vas: they were so adorable that she found them hard to kill sometimes. Most of the times she would pretend she never saw her, and let her other teammates kill them instead. But this was obviously a situation where she couldn’t pretend because that huge mech with that tiny girl inside was just right next to her. 

A new message popped up on the chat screen, and as she crossmatched the Birb username to the D.Va enemy in front of her, she was in hysterics.

 **Birb:** don’t worry I came to say hi ^^

SHE CAME TO SAY HI. That was undoubtedly one of the most adorable things ever. However, that could also be a source of distraction, and it was a tactic used by enemy players so that backup players could creep up on her and kill her at the same time. Umi quickly swung her mouse around to check if anyone was behind her, and surprisingly the coast was clear. She could hear the sound of the mech coming nearer to her, and gulped as her finger hovered on top of the ‘V’ button on her keyboard to perform an emergency melee attack should the D.Va start attacking.

But that didn’t happen as well. 

**Birb:** i see gameplays everywhere where the enemy players make friends with the other team. can i do that with you too? : >

 **UmiSonodad:** Sure……..

From that sentence alone, Umi could tell it was a girl player, and that further intensified the amount of attraction she had towards D.Va players, though she would never admit it because in the real world, it was such a shameless thing to think about. _Two girls being cute together… That was a dream. No, no. Umi shook her head to herself. That was shameless! So shameless!_

 **Birb:** i’m a girl btw ^^

**UmiSonodad:** Me too.

**Birb:** A girl hanzo player!! thats so cool! :3 

Birb then began to show off a D.Va emote, where she drew a heart shape with her mech right in front of Umi. 

Umi immediately choked on the water she was sipping on, and had to beat at her chest to ease herself. Was this Birb girl wanting to make friends or flirt with her? Umi didn’t know, but she was actually enjoying this private little time with her, to say the least.

 **UmiSonodad:** Shameless!

**Birb:** :3

* * *

Maki was starting to get a little annoyed in this game. First of all, her team’s D.Va had gone over to the enemy side not to kill off their archer, but to flirt with them. She knew, because she was able to aim and see closer on the other side, and all she could see was Birb getting friendly with the team’s archer. She scoffed, and looked at another area to aim. The corners of her lips turned up into a sly grin when she was focused onto the enemy team’s Genji, and was about shoot until NICOHEARTO began to swing her melee weapon around and kill off the enemy. _Great. Now she wasn’t getting any kills._

 

TEAM CHAT

_ NICOHEARTO: “I love brigitte I’m going to keep using her from now on!” _

_ WidowMaki: “Yeah thanks for killing everyone in my sight.” _

_ NICOHEARTO: “Told you to switch, dweeb!”  _

_ WidowMaki: “Give me something to kill and I’ll show you how good I am at her then!”  _

_ NICOHEARTO: “Fine, kill the flying birds in the sky then.”  _

 

Maki positioned her mouse upwards to see an enemy Pharah shooting her rocket blaster onto the ground, with a Mercy flying around with her to give her a damage boost. Now she was good at sniping moving heroes in the air, but having to do it in one shot was a challenge because of that Mercy flying around with her, healing her Pharah all the time. She curled her fingers against her mouse, and aimed at the Mercy first. But alas, she found herself being shot down by Pharah’s direct blaster kill before she could even got her shot out.

 

TEAM CHAT

_ NICOHEARTO: “Well, fantastic Widow!”  _

_ WidowMaki: “Shut up.”  _

* * *

Eli was amazed as she watched NozoTojo shoot down the enemy’s sniper in one shot. Someday she wished she could play Pharah as well as her.

 

GROUP CHAT

_ NozoTojo: “Thanks for the damage boost, wouldn’t have done it without ya”  _

_ Harashos: “No… No problem.”  _

 

At the moment, the Genji in their team started to holler out for healing, but Genji only lost 1HP, so it was pretty absurd to ask for healing.

 

GROUP CHAT

_ NozoTojo: “The Genjis always do it to get the Mercy's attention, just ignore them until they die. Just kidding.”  _

_ Harashos: “You know, I think I’m doing just fine healing you and the other girls. Except for him.”  _

_ NozoTojo: “That’s my girl.”  _

 

And because of that response on the chat, Eli completely froze, and accidentally let go of her mouse button, disconnecting the beam between her and NozoTojo. Since they were already in the air, she found herself falling downwards, and if this continued she would fall off the map. She wanted to scream, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to die—well technically she was going die anytime soon, but most importantly, she wanted to curse at herself for being so useless. However, it wasn’t until NozoTojo was quick to realise what was happening, and immediately flew over near Eli so that Eli could still fly towards her to get back to safety. She held her breath, pressing down her shift button and once again, finding her place with NozoTojo in the sky. 

 

GROUP CHAT

_ Harashos: “Harasho! Thank you!”  _

_ NozoTojo: “I promised I would protect ya, didn’t I?”  _

* * *

Off in one far corner, HonkerTonk and NYAH were playing around together since no one was even taking this match seriously anymore.

 

TEAM CHAT

_ HonkerTonk: “Hey check out how far I can jump!”  _

 

HonkerTonk then threw a mine on the ground, and with a click of her mouse button, she activated the mine and was sent flying up into the sky. That was one thing she enjoyed about playing Junkrat. It was fun to just jump around with her concussion mines, set traps that the enemy team would foolishly get themselves into, and also kill everyone in her sight with her ultimate ability.

 

TEAM CHAT

_ NYAH: “Heh! See how fast I can run nya!”  _

 

In a blink of an eye, NYAH was teleporting everywhere, since it was her character Tracer’s ability to have such skills. She could also teleport back to a position she was before, which made Rin like this character a lot because in real life, she was a very sporty person who enjoyed the 100m sprints in school in her track-and-field club. 

 

TEAM CHAT

_ HonkerTonk: “I’m going to kill the enemy now, faito!”  _

 

With that, HonkerTonk blasted herself out of the area, leaving NYAH alone as she zipped around the map to find the enemy as well. But she may have been too fast, because she found herself standing right in front of the enemy’s Mei, whose username was OnigiriRice.

 

TEAM CHAT

_NYAH: “Nya!! I need backup! There’s a Mei in front of me!”_

 

However, the rest of her team members seemed to be absorbed in something else that they couldn’t back her up, even though she practically screamed through the team’s voice chat. She swallowed her breath, as she did a “hi” emote to the enemy’s Mei, hoping that could distract her for a while before she could get some shots in and then blast away with her teleportation skills. She absolutely hated having to face a Mei alone, because her ice blaster could freeze her, then kill her in a single shot after. What she didn’t expect was to see the OnigiriRice saying “hi” back, then going on to use an emote where she was building a snowman on the ground. 

Relieved, NYAH joined in and used an emote she had as well, where she was sitting on the ground and watching OnigiriRice build her snowman. She wasn’t getting in any kills, but she wasn’t getting killed or frozen over as well, so that was fine.

* * *

Once Maki got out of her spawn room again after that unexpected kill from the enemy’s Pharah, she decided to stay on the ground this time to snipe the enemy. If only she had an enemy to actually snipe…

 

TEAM CHAT

_ WidowMaki: “Hey, where the hell are our enemies?”  _

_ NICOHEARTO: “They’re all making friends with the friendlies, genius! Oi wait, watch out!”  _

_ WidowMaki: “EWUGH?!”  _

 

Before Maki had time to react, she saw NICOHEARTO standing in front of her, raising up her shield and attacking the enemy team’s Genji who decided to appear near them. Maki was still stunned, until NICOHEARTO finally killed him off.

 

TEAM CHAT

_ NICOHEARTO: “Totally saved you, dweeb.”  _

_ WidowMaki: “I—It’s not like I needed you to save me or anything!”  _

_ NICOHEARTO: “Yeah, sure, continue to suck as Widowma—” _

 

Undeterred by NICOHEARTO’s litany of pessimistic words, she quickly got in a headshot at the enemy’s Junkrat. 

On the chat screen, she saw that the Junkrat player had just typed in a message.

 **HonkerTonk:** i know u r my enemy, but i was just showing you how high i can jump!!! HIDOI!!!

Maki let out another scoff seeing the enemy’s childish display. Was anyone even taking this match seriously anymore?

 

TEAM CHAT

_ NICOHEARTO: “Ok that was a nice shot.”  _

_ WidowMaki: “Told you.”  _

_ NICOHEARTO: Still saved your ass though.”  _

_ WidowMaki: “Fine, thanks, ok, I’m not going to say it again.”  _

 

Over the voice chat, Maki swore she could hear a chuckle on the other end from NICOHEARTO, and she had to admit, it was a pretty cute giggle. 

* * *

And back to the same place Birb and Umi stood, they continued to be at peace with each other, despite being on the opposite teams—they do play on the same team when it comes to romance though *winky face* 

 **Birb:** what’s ur name in real life, is it umi sonodad?

**UmiSonodad:** Yes, but without the D.

**Birb:** so u don’t like D’s

**Birb:** ;3

**UmiSonodad:** Not you too!

**Birb:** my name is minimi kotori btw

**UmiSonodad:** No wonder you call yourself Birb. 

**Birb:** hehe, yes :3

**Birb:** i just realised me and you, we’re a seagull 

**Birb:** u r the sea, i am the gull which is a bird

Umi had no idea how to respond to that because

1: her hand literally froze up 2: her heart was this close to stopping from how adorable her new Birb enemy was.

* * *

In the end, the match ended with Eli’s team winning, mainly because their team’s Genji did most of the killing. As such, it was no surprise that he was the play of the game as well. In the short highlight of the play of the game, it was already easy to tell what was happening before they slowly got killed off:

  1. Birb doing a heart-shape emote to UmiSonodad
  2. NozoTojo taking her Eli into the skies, enjoying the view of the map before them
  3. NYAH watching OnigiriRice building her snowmen
  4. Maki and NICOHEARTO standing around together
  5. HonkerTonk launching herself into the sky with her concussion mines 
  6. The rest of the team members who aren’t played by the Love Live girls actually doing their jobs to attack the enemy team 



 

Once they were back in the game lobby, the pairs wasted no time in adding each other as friends even though they clearly were interested in the prospect of becoming more than just friends, while HonkerTonk created a custom game titled _“CHECK OUT HOW FAR I CAN JUMP”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make a next part for this! This time with A-Rise appearance in it :) Also I do understand not all of you play the game, so if there are some things you don't understand which makes reading this a lil troublesome, feel free to ask me anything! Enjoy! :D
> 
> P.S If you’re also reading my multi-chap fic Save Your Heart, I just want to say I’m sorry I wasn’t able to update the next chapter quickly! I’m tied down with this writing competition that I’m participating in and as such it’s hard to update that fic because I don’t want to overwhelm myself with different kinds of writing contents. As for this fic, it’s just a one/two-shot to get the stress of my head so that’s why I could write for this. I hope you understand and don’t worry I’lL update SYH soon enough when I’m done with my competition! :)

**CUSTOM GAME LOBBY**

Ever since the quick play match among the nine girls, they have been friends, knowing each other’s names, knowing which school they attend, and have been going online at the same time to play together. However, because it was impossible for all nine of them to be in the same group in a quick play match since the limit was six members, Honoka decided to set up a custom game room and invite the rest of the eight players in. The remaining three players who would join the game would be random people from elsewhere.

And in a group of nine people, the match chat could have never been any livelier.

 

MATCH CHAT

_NICOHEARTO: “Ha, we’re all gonna fight against each other now, Nico is gonna own ya’ll noobz!”_

_WidowMaki: “At least no one is going to tell me to switch now.”_

_UmiSonodad: “Honoka can you please change the game name?”_

_HonkerTonk: “Hidoi! Why does nobody want to see how high my Junkrat can jump!”_

_UmiSonodad: “We are going to play a death-match, not a match where we stand around to watch you blast your concussion mines, until eventually we get kicked for inactivity.”_

_HonkerTonk: “Hmph! Fine!”_

 

**The group name has been changed from “CHECK OUT HOW FAR I CAN JUMP” to “FFA DEATH-MATCH”**

 

UmiSonodad: “Thank you.”  
****

[Birb has joined the voice channel]

_Birb: “Hey guys, hehe!”_

_UmiSonodad: “H-hello, Kotori…”_

_NICOHEARTO: “Did Umi just stutter?”_

_UmiSonodad: “W-what?! No!”_

[OnigiriRice has joined the voice channel]

[NYAH has joined the voice channel] 

_NYAH: “Nya! Hello guys! Kayo-chin and I just got promoted to diamond in competitive!”_

_OnigiriRice: “A-and I got play of the game…”_

_Birb: “Aw good job, Hanayo-chan!”_

_WidowMaki: “Ugh, and I’m stuck in platinum… Congrats by the way, Hanayo.”_

_NICOHEARTO: “Ha, this is what you get when you play Widow, dweeb!”_

_WidowMaki: “B-baka! That’s not true, I just had lousy teammates who threw the game as soon as I picked widow. I was getting the most kills and I was even standing on the payload! No Widow would want to stand on the payload.”_

_NICOHEARTO: “Sucks for ya!”_

_OnigiriRice: “Thank you… Everyone was hating me and calling me the devil though…”_

_NICOHEARTO: “Cos ya played mei didn’t you! The devil indeed!”_

_NYAH: “Don’t worry Kayo-chin, you did very well. They’re just jealous nya!”_

_OnigiriRice: “I guess so…”_

_UmiSonodad: “Why isn’t Nozomi and Eli in the voice channel by the way?”_

_NICOHEARTO: “Must be dirty-talking in their private group chat together.”_

_UmiSonodad: “Don’t remind me! That was shameless! So shameless!!!”_

_NICOHEARTO: “Oh please have Mercy on me, you’re making my jet soar higher and higher…”_

_UmiSonodad: “STOP!”_

_Birb: “Umi-chan! Are you okay? You sound breathless, like you’re going to faint!”_

_UmiSonodad: “I-I-I’m o-okay…”_

 

What happened yesterday was that during a normal quick play game together, Nozomi and Eli were in their own group chat together as they played with the other girls, making them very exclusive, but soon enough, the exclusivity became an accidental public display. The whole team had to switch on to team chat as soon as the match started, and of course Nozomi and Eli did so. But because they have been too used to chatting between each other in their own group chat, they accidentally managed to continue flirting in the team chat, with the other girls who were online that day—Nico, Maki, Umi and Rin. 

The conversation that was aired out on public for them to hear was as followed:

**FLASHBACK START**

TEAM CHAT

_NozoTojo: “It’s so cute how you are getting so good at this game, heheh.”_

_Harashos: “Well, it’s mostly thanks to you for the good call-outs and preventing me from dying as Mercy.”_

_NozoTojo: “Heh well, it’s important to protect the healer! And it’s even more important to protect the healer who has such a cute, angelic voice.”_

_Harashos: “That’s not true…”_

_NozoTojo: “Mou, it’s true! Hey, do you sing?”_

_Harashos: “I—I do…”_

_NozoTojo: “Sing for me please!!”_

_Harashos: “No, I can’t do that!”_

_NozoTojo: “Please? It’s just the two of us anyway.”_

_Harashos: “Well… If you say so.”_

_NozoTojo: “Yay!!”_

_Harashos: “I’ll sing this song called Angelic Angel.”_

_NozoTojo: “That suits you, my mercy, heheh.”_

_Harashos: “[Insert Angelic Angel lyric here]_

_Harashos: “Nozomi? Are you still there?”_

_NozoTojo: “Y-yes I am. I just… I was a little too mesmerised.”_

_Harashos: “[Continues singing more of Angelic Angel]”_

_NozoTojo: “Oh please have Mercy on me, you’re making my jet soar higher and higher…”_

_UmiSonodad: “URGGGG!”_

_NozoTojo: “That didn’t sound like you, Mercy.”_

_Harashos: “Huh? But isn’t this chat just the two of us?”_

_NICOHEARTO: “Alright that’s enough gross flirting you two!”_

_Harashos: “Wait, Nico?”_

_WidowMaki: “Hate to break it to you, but you’re in team chat.”_

_Harashos: “HARASH-NO!”_

_NozoTojo: “Um… Oops.”_

_NYAH: “To be fair, I thought that was very sweet of Nozomi to say that to Eli-chan nya!”_

_NICOHEARTO: “My poor child you are too innocent.”_

_Harashos: “I’m.. We’re sorry…”_

_NozoTojo: “Well I’m not that sorry, but sorry anyway! Heh.”_

_WidowMaki: “Whatever happened to Umi? Did she get off team chat?”_

_NYAH: “She’s still in team chat nya!”_

_UmiSonodad: “S-Sorry… I might have fainted and afk-ed for a bit…”_

_NICOHEARTO: “Why the hell would you faint?!”_

_UmiSonodad: “I… It was too shameless.”_

_NICOHEARTO: “God I swear thank goodness this isn’t competitive because this team is such an embarrassing mess.”_

_WidowMaki: “Hmph! Like you’re any better!”_

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

MATCH CHAT  
****

_Harashos: “Can we please forget that and move on with the chat…”_

_NozoTojo: “Aw Elicchi I don’t want you to forget that! I will never forget your lovely singing voice too.”_

_Birb: “Nozomi calls Eli Elicchi, that’s so cute! Umi, can I can you Umicchi too?”_

_UmiSonodad: “URGGGG!”_

_NYAH: “Oh Nya-o! That’s the same sound Umi-chan made before she fainted from Nozomi and Eli-chan’s flirting that day!”_

_Birb: “Umi-chan!! Are you okay?”_

_UmiSonodad: “I’m.. I’m okay.”_

_Birb: “Ah, I’m relieved! Please never faint again! Onegai!”_

_UmiSonodad: “URGGGG!”_

_Birb: “Umi-chan?”_

_UmiSonodad: “I’m… I’m okay.”_

_OnigiriRice: “W-what exactly happened that day?”_

_NICOHEARTO: “It’s better that you not know, my other poor pure child.”_

_WidowMaki: “All of you are so hopeless.”_

_NICOHEARTO: “Says the hopeless Widowmaker who wouldn’t switch!”_

_WidowMaki: “It’s a deathmatch, there’s no reason why I should switch to benefit anyone!”_

_NICOHEARTO: “Arrogant.”_

_WidowMaki: “Hmph, that’s not true!”_

_HonkerTonk: “Sorry I was afk! I was eating my bread, hehehe…”_

_NozoTojo: “Oh just nice, 3 other people who are in a group filled out our custom game!”_

_HonkerTonk: “Yosh, let’s starto!”_

* * *

**MATCH BEGIN**

They were playing the deathmatch in one of the new maps, Petra, that had been created just recently. Maki had gotten used to the layout of the map, so finding camp spots as Widowmaker was easily accessible to her. Once she had spawned, she quickly jumped on the jump pad, lifting her off the ground and giving her advantage to use her grappling hook to secure her spot on top, only until—  
****

  * TUBAsa **X— > **WidowMaki



She found herself being pulled backwards, thanks to a certain hook from a Roadhog. She sighed to herself, as she let the inevitable happen—being one-shotted from the Roadhog after being hooked, giving him the first kill of the whole deathmatch.

 

MATCH CHAT

_WidowMaki: “Fuck we have a roadhog in this game.”_

_NICOHEARTO: “Come at me, pig man! My shield bash will take over your hook anyda— AHHH!”_

  * TUBAsa **X— > **NICOHEARTO



On the kill feed, the user named “TUBAsa” who used Roadhog got their second kill in less than 30 seconds, with the rest of the members in the deathmatch game getting 0 kills.

 

MATCH CHAT

_TUBAsa: “Heh, sorry bout that!”_

_WidowMaki: “Well she strangely has a cute voice…”_

_NICOHEARTO: “Hmph! Nico’s voice is so much cuter!”_

_HonkerTonk: “Heh, come find me Roadhog!”_

_TUBAsa: “Are you sure about that? I might end up with 3 kills once I find you.”_

 

Soon enough, Honoka’s Junkrat could be seen blasting up in the sky with her concussion mines, giving the Roadhog sufficient view to come find her. Maki sighed as she watched her idiotic friend lure the Roadhog over, knowing that she was going to end up getting killed anyway. 

  * HonkerTonk **X— >** TUBAsa



 

MATCH CHAT

_HonkerTonk: “**** ** ***, TUBAsa!”_

_WidowMaki: “WHAT?!”_

_NYAH: NYAAA?!_

_NICOHEARTO: “Honoka?!”_

_Birb: “Honoka-chan!”_

_OnigiriRice: “Honoka-chan is quite scary when she can be…”_

_UmiSonodad: “Honoka, watch your language!”_

 

From a distance, the exchanges of hello emotes could be heard from Pharah and Mercy respectively, showing that their characters were probably in their own world, and not caring about what just happened. 

 

MATCH CHAT

_ERENA: “How dare you kill off our friend, we will avenge you, Tsubasa!”_

_ANJUU: “Erena, you don’t have to take this so seriously…”_

_TUBAsa: “I… Please… Just let HonkerTonk go… She’s strong…”_

_WidowMaki: “This is a deathmatch, not a team match…”_

_NICOHEARTO: “Hmph, who cares! It’s the nine of us against the three of them anyway!”_

_WidowMaki: “Like I said, this isn’t a team match!”_

 

Maki used her grappling hook to secure into another position, until she could hear the distant sound of “been here all along” and hacking from around her and before she knew it, she was being hacked by a Sombra, making her grappling hook fail and finding herself falling down into the hole on the ground.

  * ANJUU **X— > **WidowMaki



 

MATCH CHAT

_WidowMaki: “I thought you said you weren’t going to take this seriously?! And why me, of all people? I haven’t even gotten a chance to shoot anyone yet!”_

_ANJUU: “Heheh, sorry! I had to, because it would be funny seeing you fall down that hole.”_

  * UmiSonodad **X— > **ANJUU



 

MATCH CHAT

_ANJUU: “NANI?! I was turning invisible!”_

_UmiSonodad: “Oh my god… That was surprising.”_

 

As it turned out, Umi was lucky enough to headshot ANJUU’s Sombra, even though she had turned invisible. She has seen streamers playing as Hanzo and accidentally killing off a Sombra whilst being invisible and now that she did it, she felt like she was one of the top 500 Hanzos in the world. 

 

MATCH CHAT

_Birb: “Umi-chan that was amazing!”_

_UmiSonodad: “Ahh.. T-thank you, Kotori…”_

  * ERENA **X— > **UmiSonodad



And in a split second, Umi’s Hanzo was quickly killed off by Ana’s biotic grenade.

 

MATCH CHAT

_ERENA:“This is what you get for killing off my girlfriend, m’lady.”_

_Birb: “Umi-chan!!”_

 

Soon, Kotori found her Masters rank energy kicking in, as she lifted her D.Va mech off into the sky and launched her missiles at ERENA’s Ana. When the Ana started to use her own biotic grenade to heal herself, Kotori decided to just do it: solo ULT, aka using her ultimate ability on just one person alone. She had to do this to avenge her dearest Umi, so she quickly and strategically flew behind Ana, and pressed Q to initiate her self-destruct sequence. With no where left to run, Ana was blown up by her ULT. 

  * Birb **X— > **ERENA



 

MATCH CHAT

_ERENA: “Did you just solo ULT me…”_

_Birb: “Anything for my Umi-chan!”_

 

  * **X— > **UmiSonodad



Just from that response, Umi couldn’t get a hold of herself and she accidentally flung herself off the map, killing herself. 

 

MATCH CHAT

_Birb: “Umi-chan!!! Why!!!”_

 

Somewhere within the map, Pharah and Mercy were still sitting around each other, as everything around them escalated into severe chaos. 

 

MATCH CHAT

_NozoTojo: “Should we start getting into the deathmatch, my Mercy?”_

_Harashos: “Sure, I do hope I can get some kills with just Mercy though…”_

_NozoTojo: “Don’t worry, Mercy’s pistol can deal a surprising amount of damage. Besides, a battle mercy is quite hot, heheh.”_

_Harashos: “Mou, you flatter me too much, Nozomi.”_

_NozoTojo: “Heh, I believe in you.”_

 

And so, Nozomi and Eli emerged from their hiding spots to engage into the battle. As Eli spent a great deal of time in quick plays healing her team, this was her first time actually on her own, and only pulling out her pistol to kill off the other players. In which case, even though this was a free-for-all match, she knew that there was some teaming up going on around this game, and their targets were the three other players who kept killing off her friends. As she rounded around the corner, she could see that TUBAsa’s Roadhog was coming near her, and she knew that sooner or later, she would get hooked. 

But before that could happen, Nozomi’s Pharah started flying up above her, and used her concussive blast to blast Roadhog away from her, making him miss his hook on Eli's Mercy.

 

MATCH CHAT

_NozoTojo: “No one shall touch my Mercy!”_

 

Eli could feel her heart fluttering from that save, and as such, she knew she had to return the favour, and that was when she quickly used her pistol to shoot at the Roadhog, until he eventually lost all his HP and died. 

  * Harashos **X— >**TUBAsa


  * **X— >** NozoTojo



 

And right after that, Nozomi’s Pharah forgot that she had used up all her jet while she was hoveringon thin air, hence making her fall all the way down to the bottom of the map and dying. 

 

MATCH CHAT

_Harashos: “Nozomi?”_

_NozoTojo: “Sorry, that battle Mercy gameplay was so hot I died.”_

_Harashos: “Mou, Nozomi!!!”_

_TUBAsa: “Hey you know guys, I give up trying to fight you all. Especially HonkerTonk. Nine of you seem like pretty cool people, would you like make friends with me, Erena and Anju instead?”_

_HonkerTonk: “Heheh of course, as long as you see how high I can jump in the sky!”_

* * *

Soon enough, all twelve players of the game met up on the cliff, as they started to spam dance emotes with each other.

 

MATCH CHAT

_HonkerTonk: “I can’t get over Roadhog’s dance emote haha!!!”_

_TUBAsa: “And I still can’t get over your ***.”_

_HonkerTonk: “Hehe, is that a compliment?!”_

_TUBAsa: “NO!”_

_NICOHEARTO: “What the hell…”_

_OnigiriRice: “Hey guys…”_

_NYAH: “What is it Kayo-chin, don’t be shy nya!”_

_OnigiriRice: “I got a new emote for Mei, you all should see it…”_

 

Hanayo then began to start her emote, where Mei was just jumping forward like a chinese zombie.

 

MATCH CHAT

_NYAH: “Omg it’s this emote, I love it nya!”_

 

Soon enough, NYAH’s tracer began to line up behind Hanayo’s Mei and followed her by jumping rhythmically behind her. The rest of the players caught on and followed behind, until all of them formed one straight line as they followed Hanayo’s Mei. Everything was going fine until Mei started to turn off her emote and quickly run away. The rest of them couldn’t react quickly enough, and as they took their next leap, NYAH’s tracer was the first to leap off the cliff, followed by the others, except for Nozomi and D.Va because their abilities allowed them to fly back up to safety. 

  * **X— >** NYAH
  * **X— > **HonkerTonk
  * **X— >** Birb
  * **X— > **UmiSonodad
  * **X— > **TUBAsa
  * **X— >** ERENA
  * **X— >** ANJUU
  * **X— > **NICOHEARTO
  * **X— > **WidowMaki



 

MATCH CHAT

_NYAH: NYA!!!! Kayo-chin, how could you!_

_OnigiriRice: “S-sorry! I thought it would be quite funny…”_

_WidowMaki: “Never expected this kind of sadistic action to come from such a shy girl.”_

_NozoTojo: “I think shy girls who are super sadistic is kinda hot sometimes. Just like battle Mercy.”_

_Harashos: “N-Nozomi!”_

_ERENA: “You lot are pretty interesting…”_

* * *

Towards the end of the game, only Tsubasa’s road hog was leading with 2 points, with her first few kills at the start of the game. Hence, even though it sounded pathetic, she was the one that ended up getting the play of the game. However, before even the play of the game footage could flash out on the screen, Tsubasa was screaming so loudly into the mic, that most of the other players in the match chat had to lower down their volumes.

 

MATCH CHAT

_TUBAsa: “AHHHHHH!!! NO!!! NOOOO! NOT THE ***!”_

_ERENA: “Why not? I want to see what Honoka exactly did to curse so much like that just now.”_

_TUBAsa: “NOOOOOOO!”_

_NICOHEARTO: “You’re so noisy I’m muting you!”_

 

And then the play of the game footage flashed across the screen.

It started out with her hooking Maki’s Widowmaker, to which a heavy sigh could be heard from her on the match chat. Next, it was her shooting Nico’s Brigitte down, and this was when the screaming from Tsubasa became increasingly loud when she knew what was coming next. 

 

MATCH CHAT

_TUBAsa: “NOOOOO! NOOO ***!”_

_HonkerTonk: “Heh, heh. Yes ***”_

 

As it turned out, the reason why Tsubasa was afraid of everyone seeing this footage was because she just got tea-bagged whilst being killed by Honoka’s Junkrat’s concussion mine. The idea of tea-bagging was to crouch repeatedly on the dead enemy’s body, an action which was closely related to a sexual innuendo used in games. To make it worse, Honoka had to scream “Kiss my ass, TUBAsa” while doing so, which largely embarrassed Tsubasa. The rest of the players seemed unfazed seeing that action, but Tsubasa was still screaming. This continued until her play of the game footage finally finished. 

 

MATCH CHAT

_NYAH: “It’s over nya-o, you can stop screaming!”_

_TUBAsa: “AHHHHH! Phew.”_

_ERENA: "Tsubasa is a theatre kid, so please excuse her for her dramatic outburst."_

_HonkerTonk: “That was funny, heh!”_

_TUBAsa: “No it wasn’t!”_

_OnigiriRice: “It’s a little funny…”_

_WidowMaki: “You’re one to talk, driving us all off the cliff like that.”_

_OnigiriRice: “S-sorry! Sorry sorry sorry…”_

_NozoTojo: “Oh please have Mercy on me, you’re making my jet soar higher and higher…”_

_Harashos: “And you’re making my wings spread more and more…”_

_ANJUU: “Huh?”_

_UmiSonodad: “No, not again…URRG.”_

_Birb: “Umi-chan don’t faint again!”_

_NozoTojo: “Oh, oops.”_

[NozoTojo has left the voice channel]

[Harashos has left the voice channel] 

 

MATCH CHAT

_ WidowMaki: “I hate this game.”  _


End file.
